


Ford's Roses

by thelighthouse33



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Doctor Ford - Freeform, F/M, Ford x Holly, Gaming, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Holly/Nanami - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Story of Seasons Trio of Towns, better late than never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelighthouse33/pseuds/thelighthouse33
Summary: You probably won't recognize these beloved characters unless you've played Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. This is a story of how the doctor of Westown, in charge of The White Capsule Clinic, falls in love with the new farm girl...Disclaimer: The Story of Seasons franchise is not mine and neither are its characters.
Relationships: Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns)
Kudos: 8





	1. Note

The cover was made by the amazing Caitlin

So thank you for an amazing cover, and helping my story come to life.

Thank you to my brother, who read this before everyone else and helped me perfect my writing for you guys.

And finally thank you to anyone who reads this, a fan of the game, or just for fun. I appreciate it more than you know.


	2. Chapter 1

Holly climbed in the wagon and waved goodbye to her family as she rode off down the dirt trail. She wished it hadn't ended like that. A few weeks ago, when she had told her father that she wanted to move out and make a life of her own, he had agreed it was a good idea... until she told him why.

When Holly was just a child, her mother took her to a petting farm. She had so much fun exploring and learning about the livestock, she told her mother she wanted to go back again soon. Her mother had smiled and promised they would. As Holly grew up, she had thought about what life would be like as a farmer. What finally made her decide to be a farmer was the ability to be connected to people through their daily lives. What the locals had for breakfast that morning might have been from her farm.  
She twisted and pulled at her long, golden blonde braids, as she thought about her sister Lynn. She knew her mother would be fine, but Lynn was still becoming used to moving every time their father got a new job. She had decided she had enough and it was time to put down her roots. She looked out the window of the wagon, and the sun was so bright, she couldn't see anything but the reflection of cobalt blue eyes and a round face staring back at her.

The wagon was taking Holly to her uncle Frank's farmhouse. Her father had insisted she be coddled and taught the ropes by his own brother. It wouldn't be arriving until afternoon, so she had plenty of time to think about what was to come... or nap. When she arrived, the driver helped her with the luggage and she trudged to the door. Holly knocked, but no one seemed to be home.

"Holly? Is that you?" said a voice behind her. Sure enough, her uncle came over and greeted her with a smile.

"Yes, it's me, uncle Frank." she replied, returning the smile. He gave her a hug, and told her how much she'd grown since he last saw her. She had never quite remembered seeing her uncle, as her father never had the time to make the trip.

"Your dad said you'd be coming this way. Come in and bring your luggage inside." he picked up one of her suitcases and helped her carry them to the house.

It had a very cozy feeling to it. Holly immediately caught a whiff of what smelled like coffee and bacon, probably from that morning. Wooden plank flooring creaked beneath our feet. It was very small, and had a log cabin feel to it. It was a true ranch home.

"Sorry, there's not much room. I tried my best to make you feel comfortable. I bet it's not as nice as your home in the city." said my uncle.

"No, it's perfect." She said, beaming.

"If you say so." he concluded. She plopped down on the bed that Frank said was her's and sat thinking about her sister, Lynn. She wondered what Lynn thought about her leaving home. They hadn't really talked about it after Holly announced her departure. She was so busy packing, she didn't get the chance...

"So I finished setting up your house and fields a few days ago." Frank interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow! That's amazing, thank you so much. I can't wait!" She exclaimed, snapping out of it, "Not that I don't enjoy the company." He told Holly he would give her a tour of town and get to see the land the next day. She went to sleep, and woke up to the sound of the kitchen sink. It sounded, and smelled, like Frank was making breakfast.

"How'd you sleep, Holly?" he asked her, humming as he fried eggs in the pan.

"Good. Are those fresh this morning?" She mused curiously.

"Yeah, actually. You excited for the tour today?" For a moment he tore his attention away from the stove to smile brightly. 

"I sure am!" She said, "Out of curiosity, how many people live in this town?"

"Not sure, but not as many as in the city, this here town's pretty small." he answered as best he could, "We'll leave after breakfast, and go see Megan, a friend of mine. She's agreed to help with the tour."

"All right. Sounds great." She agreed, eager to start in on breakfast. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw everything stacked on her plate.

They had a quick, casual breakfast. They mostly made small talk, because as much as she wanted to, she didn't know much about Frank other than he was a farmer. Shortly after, they left to go meet Megan. She seemed so excited to show Holly Westown, which was the town closest to her new ranch. She and Frank gave her the tour of the quaint, small town. She showed her the restaurant, the general store, and the flower shop. Then Holly met the postman.

She had never met someone so charming. He had such a good way with words, and was loved by most everybody. They immediately became friends. Then Megan pointed out the Clinic. She said the doctor was out doing a seminar, and would be back sometime during the week. Holly was curious to what the doctor would be like, and if he was just like all the people she had just met. They were so willing to help her, a stranger, and it made her feel so honored. She was glad to be starting a new life there.

Frank let her spend a few hours to just look around and meet people, and he told her to meet him back at the house. She met the owners of the "Garden Grill" restaurant, the young married couple Carrie and Brad. At the flower shop,"Thousand Bouquets", She met Lisette, the shy young woman full of kindness. Inside "Straw Market", the general store, She met Miranda, the mother of a young girl named Noel, and a spirited woman. She stopped by to talk with Wayne once more, and then headed back. Frank was waiting on the porch and Holly greeted him with an enthusiastic wave.

"You ready to head to your farm now?" Frank asked.

"Yep. I'm all set." Holly said, feeling a new spring in her step as they walked to her farm together. Her boots were coated in a layer of red dust. It seemed to be the only way to navigate the place, as Westown was covered in dark crimson roads, trees and fields being the only green around. They finally came to an open field that Frank explained was the crossroads. There were four entrances in total but two of them were blocked off by what looked like materials for construction. There was a pond between the two blocked off entrances and a few wild foxes that scurried away into the shade when they thought they had been seen.

"Those two paths lead to Lulukoko and Tsuyukusa." Frank stated. "Lulukoko is a tropical town and the locals make a living off of the fish and tropical fruit, which they trade with us. Tsuyukusa trades crops and seeds we can't get anywhere else, and also some livestock."

"Sounds interesting. I hope they finish construction soon." Holly said, taking in everything Frank had told her. "They continued over to the fourth entrance, with a tall arch overhead, and as Holly stepped underneath it she felt all of the responsibility start to rest on her small shoulders.


	3. Chapter 2

Ford stepped onto the train, catching the rail with one hand, his briefcase in the other. He felt tired and he knew there was a headache coming on. He wondered if it were possible that he could get any sleep on the train ride home. Not probable, in the least.

His home was Westown, where he served as a doctor, the only one for miles out. It was difficult having so many patients with no help, but he made sure he was there when needed. His few friends were there, and they were the closest thing to family, for he hadn't seen his own family in ages.

He didn't realize how much he had missed it until he left a few days ago, and now he couldn't wait to return to his small but functional clinic. He decided that if he couldn't sleep, he could at least look over the notes he had taken at the seminar.

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a file with all of his notes about new vaccinations or different types of treatments. He instantly grew bored, remembering the several lectures by doctors throughout the area, and their several recommendations for treatment. He looked out the compartment window in hopes they were close to arriving, only to see his own reflection. His eyes were so light they were almost gray, and he had dirty blonde hair that hung low and covered some of his face. Realizing his glasses were crooked, he straightened them with his gloved hand. He sighed deeply, feeling of all the stress from the weekend fade, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He awoke to the whistle of the train, signalling that it was coming to a stop. He looked down to see his briefcase clutched to his chest tightly, and slowly released his grip.

"We have arrived at the Westown station. All passengers please remain in your seats until the train has come to a complete stop." The conductor announced through the microphone. Ford gathered his coat and briefcase and left the compartment. A few moments later he stepped off of the train into the bustling station. He noticed the people waiting with flowers or signs that said "Welcome Home!" and felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know anyone who would do such a thing for him. In fact, he knew that some people wouldn't be looking forward to his return. He made a direct path for the exit of the station and headed to his clinic.

Ford took out his key to the clinic, opened the white paint doors, and flipped the lights on. Ford walked to his desk as the clinic came to life, his black and white wing-tipped shoes clacking on the tiles.

He tucked away his notes into the drawer, and turned to his chalkboard. Several formulas from the week before were orderly written row by row, but he decided he wouldn't be able to get anything done until he was well rested.

The next morning he rose early to open the clinic for business and hopefully catch up on some filing. He pulled on his doctor's coat, and started his work for the day, reevaluating his formulas and notes as well as overlooking patient files.

It was good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give a little insight to Ford. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly sees her new house...

Frank spent what was left of the afternoon showing Holly her farm. Megan had gone back home and was preparing dinner for her family. Hector, Colin, and Megan lived together on their own farm in the Southern part of town. There was a barn and chicken coop set up for any animals Holly would own in the near future, and many fields to plant any crops for that season. With every new feature, her excitement grew.

Then Frank showed her the house. Her heart sank when the door opened with a high-pitched creak. From the outside, it looked no bigger than a garden shed, the wood looked rotted in some places. Holly was sure that a bed wouldn't fit inside, but sure enough there was room enough for a small bookshelf with a calendar, a wooden box full of tools and another for storage.

After all of the moves her family had made because of her father's job, she had never lived in a place like this. Maybe I could sleep in the barn... 

"Sorry about the house, Megan and I pitched in everything we could afford, and most of it went towards your fields and building the barn and coops." Frank explained, "You're welcome to stay at my place until we can fix up your-"

"I'll be perfectly fine, thank you Frank." Holly felt what was either determination or stubbornness. Frank sighed, but didn't say anything else about the house.

"If you need any help with the farm, or any tips from a pro, don't hesitate to ask." Frank smiled wide at Holly before heading back to Westown.

Holly sighed and looked up at the sky, which was tainted with a dark orange. She decided that it was too late in the day to go into town, and that she would go tomorrow to buy some seeds. She walked slowly and solemnly back to her shed, she couldn't even call it a house. The door swung wildly on the hinge and she crossed the few feet to her bed. She looked briefly through her calendar before laying back and drifting to sleep. She awoke to a knock at the door and shouting.

"Holly, are you awake?" she recognized the voice as Frank's, and groaned. She had no idea what time in the morning it was, but got up in a flurry. In the time left she had yesterday, she had unpacked a few things from her suitcase that Frank brought over. She grabbed her brush and started in on her hair, pulling it into braids quickly. She grabbed her hat, stuffed in on her head, and opened the door.

"Good morning Frank." she grumbled. He laughed, and she glared at him for mocking her.

"You best get used to it. You'll be waking up this early every day to mend your crops and take care of your animals." Frank stated, reminding her of the responsibility she agreed to.

"Right, let's get started."

The rest of the day was spent buying wares from Miranda's general store, which included tools and seeds. Frank had given her some money to start, saying it was up to her how she spent it. After running into Carrie outside the restaurant, and a nice conversation later, Holly returned to the farm to plant and water the seeds. She bought radish and potato seeds, as they were the only ones available during the season. Although frustrated by the lack of choices, she was happy with her haul.

Frank and Megan had already plowed the fields, so she spent the afternoon laying down the seeds, and watering them in. She felt excitement at waking up each morning to see how much they would grow. When she finished, she decided she would go into town for dinner. On her way up the wooden steps she noticed that the lights to the clinic were on, and remembered what Megan said about the doctor being back later in the week.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she approached the white-paint building and double doors. Hanging above the door was a signboard that had the words, "White Capsule Clinic" carved into it. She lifted her hand to knock, but just as she was about to, the doors swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this still! What do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Ford finally meet...

Ford had dinner with Wayne every Saturday and Sunday of every week at the Garden Grill without fail. His schedule was strict, and it was his breathing room that he fit in between his work. Wayne and Ford were good friends, and they had been ever since they met. Their relationship was fluid, and uncomplicated, because they understood each other so well. Ford knew that Wayne wasn't really the playboy postman everyone thought he was, and Wayne knew that Ford wasn't a cold hearted doctor and was just doing the best he could. They learned to live with what the people thought about them because they had each other for company, so when Ford was interrupted on his way to the restaurant, he was quite irritated.

He opened the doors to clinic and was about to step outside when he saw a girl. The late afternoon sun shone on her face and she squinted at him, observing his features.

"Hello." she said, waving shyly. Ford hadn't seen her before, and he was acquaintances with all of the Westown residents. Except this one.

"Can I help you?" Ford said exasperated, not wanting to keep Wayne waiting any longer.

"Well, I came by to meet you. Megan said you'd be back sometime this week." Holly explained, sensing his annoyance, "I'm sorry I caught you at a bad time."

Ford immediately felt bad for brushing her off. "Would you join my friend Wayne and I for dinner?" He wasn't sure if he said the right thing, and he studied her face closely. "My name is Ford."

"Holly." she smiled and he reached out his gloved hand to shake hers gently. She agreed to join them and they walked to the restaurant together in silence. Every few moments, Holly would look over her shoulder and study him. He looked so composed and was quiet throughout their walk. In one instance, when she looked at him, he met her glance, but quickly looked away. When they arrived, Ford opened the door and motioned for Holly to go in first.

"Thanks." she smiled gratefully, and Ford nodded. He knew it was the respectful thing to do, and thought nothing more of it, as he followed Holly inside. Ford spotted Wayne at their usual table, and Carrie greeted them with menus.

"I see you've met Ford." Wayne smirked as he helped Holly into her seat. She raised her eyebrows at him in annoyance at his teasing. Ford heard Wayne's remark and his eyes darted to the menu even though he already knew what he would be ordering. Wayne was too busy chatting it up with Holly to notice.

"Hi Wayne, how are you? I hope I'm not intruding on your dinner with Ford." She couldn't help but feel bad for getting in the middle of Wayne's first meeting with Ford since he arrived.

"I invited you." Ford chimed in, whether to make his presence known or to reassure, he didn't know which.

"Thank you again, Ford." She said earnestly. She smiled and then glanced at her menu, letting the two of them talk while she chose what she would get. She decided on the fish pie, not wanting to order anything too expensive in case Wayne insisted on paying like he had before. Carrie came back a few minutes later and they all ordered. Ford wanted a salad and Wayne wanted the omelet with rice. After not speaking for a moment, Ford decided to talk to Holly. He had invited her after all.

"So what made you want to come to Westown? It's quite literally in the middle of nowhere." At this question, Holly's face lit up.

"I came here to be a farmer, and I live on the ranch just outside of town. Also I have family here. I'm Frank's niece." She answered enthusiastically. "How long have you been a doctor here?" She tried to keep the conversation going.

"About four years now." He said, then added, "I moved here shortly after finishing medical school."

"We've been lucky to have him." Wayne put in, nudging the doctor's shoulders playfully. Instead of being annoyed like Holly thought he would be, Ford smiled. It was the first time she had seen him smile since they'd met earlier that evening. His energy was infectious, and she soon found herself smiling as well. Carrie interrupted by returning with their food.

Just as Holly thought, Wayne paid the check, and the three of them separated so that Wayne and Ford could officially catch up. Holly headed back to her farm and finished out the rest of her daily chores, Ford's smile in her mind.

Wayne and Ford had headed back to the clinic to finish out the rest of the evening. They sat in the upstairs living area, making up for lost time over a cup of tea.

"It's a shame you missed Holly's move here. She's a bright girl." Wayne began telling Ford all about Holly.

"Hmm. Yes, indeed she is." Ford couldn't think of anything else to say. He saw Wayne's eyes sparkle the way it does when he talks about something he's interested in. "Do you like her?"

"She's a good friend. Why? Do you like her?" Wayne said with a smirk. Ford, however, almost spit some of his tea.

"Pfft. Of course not." Ford said, setting his cup down on the wood table. "We only just met." Then Wayne did the most absurd thing Ford could think of. He started laughing. A deep, amused laugh so infectious that Ford couldn't help but smile. He was glad to see his friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened! I couldn't help writing Wayne tease Ford about it.


End file.
